A touch of love
by AsanekiMarah
Summary: [Oneshot] Hinata experienced the feeling of dumping someone and the feeling of loving her true boyfriend. This weekend she goes from boring to the time of her life. Sasusaku pairing spotted!..then lots more surprises.. NaruxHina


Author's Notes: Hey, I got a fic here that I just thought about when I was bored.. It was just a cause to end my boredom.. This fic is all about my second fave. Pairing throughout the Naruto series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A Touch of Love

Hinata was training with her former teammates to get stronger to beat enough enemies that gets on her way.. Of course she got a little feeling that she cant even forget about.. It was a feeling that she cant rather explain.. It was a feeling for a very lucky person.. She was thinking it so deeply why was she training that hard to impress him, and to show him that if she gets the chance to be that girl in his dreams well she has the chance to show it and she would defend him..

"Arghh, I cant stop training now.. But I feel soo tired" hinata mumbled to herself.

"Hinata! Don't force yourself to do such thing.. You can rest if you want" Kiba said in a worried voice.

Well you cant even stop Kiba and Akamaru from worrying too much for Hinata.. Its already they're daily habit in doing these stuffs lately.. If you only know that he's starting to have feelings for her.. I mean not just ordinary feelings, even Neji got the looks of it and spotted the odd things happening to him when he comes by to their mansion to fetch Hinata for their training..

" Huh? What did you say Kiba? I didn't hear it.." Hinata said while taking a sip in her cup of warm tea.

" Ohh.. Nothing I'm just trying to say that your working too much and you need some rest" Kiba said patting on Akamaru.

"Ahh thank you Kiba-kun." Hinata exclaimed.

Later on after their training.. Kiba has got the chance to ask her out on a friendly date.. But it wasn't just a friendly date but it was a date that he would ask her to be his you know.. Girlfriend.. It was just about lunch time when he thought of that crazy plan.. He just wondered so very deeply that he hadn't got a chance to be liked by Hinata.. Her feelings was already stolen by Naruto.. This obnoxious ninja hasn't even noticed the thing what Hinata does for him and I felt sorry for her...

"Uhh. Hinata.." Kiba said in a very low voice and his cheeks was forming a tiny spot..Not pimples but a cute blush of pink..

"Yeah.. Kiba-kun" Hinata returned her answer and turned her look away from him.

"I really want to say this but you wont accept it" Kiba said trying to grab both of her hands but she refused to let her hands grabbed.

"I knew she noticed me.. I think she'll dump right now." Kiba mumbled to himself.

"Kiba.. Im sorry but I cant go out with you tonight its because I got a date" Hinata lowered down her voice not to let Kiba hear even a bit to hurt his feelings.

" Ahh.. Ok.. I understand.." Kiba said while wiping off some of the tears appearing in his face.

" Uhh. Kiba-kun.. I didn't mean to hurt you' Hinata exclaimed.

"Its ok Hinata.. Don't need to explain.." Kiba said before turning away. "Come on Akamaru lets go home"

Hinata was left alone in the streets of Konoha. Trying to stop herself to show her tears to the other ninja's staring at her. Suddenly someone came by to comfort her more. It was Neji holding out a white handkerchief in front of her.

"Hey.. Don't stop yourself from crying.. Your making yourself more weirder to everyone else" Neji explained while holding up a smile to her.

"Ohh.. Neji-kun.. Thanks for caring for me.. But how did you know about I'm here" Hinata said hugging Neji soo tight that he almost cannot breathe.

"Well thanks to my instincts.. without it I wouldn't be here comforting my little sister.. Uh I mean little cousin sister.." Neji said with a smile forming in his face.

"Neji-kun.. I feel so guilty in dumping up Kiba just like that" Hinata said while wiping on her tears..

"Well you cant resist.. I know you have to do it.. Its because you're dating your boyfriend right?" Neji tried to stop talking when he saw Hinata shocked about her deepest secret.

"H-how did you know? Pls.. don't tell Hanabi or Daddy.." Hinata pleaded.

" Ok.. Fine whatever.. But don't take this relationship seriously because I have to force myself to kick Naruto's butt if he hurts you" Neji tried to hide his evilness into torturing Naruto.

"Yeah.. Don't need to be soo overprotective.." Hinata joked on him.

"Hn.." Neji left her and pointed that Naruto's waiting for her.

"Bye, Neji-kun" Hinata waved goodbye.

"Take care.. and Naruto.. Lay a finger and you'll get it" Neji glared at Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto pretend to smile but at the other side turned out something evil..Wahaha

So they went on their date and started to watch a horror movie with a touch of whatever Kakashi asks Jiraiya to put on it.. Actually Jiraiya was the director of the horror movie that Naruto and Hinata will watch.. It was possible for them to get in because it was the premiere night and Naruto got some free tickets and had no choice but not to waste them.. He thought that it was the perfect time that Hinata would hug him like crazy.. What comes from his perverted mind.. Influenced by the sannin in their 2 and a half years of training.

"Ok.. Hinata don't get scared Im here to comfort you when you get scared" Naruto said to Hinata in a whisper..Then Hinata agreed.

_Dun..dudun..Dunn.AHHHHahahahAAAAAAAAHH.. Sadako come out of the screen.. Oh my gawd Jennifer she's at your back.. Gawd David cant you stop tricking me like that..AAAaaaaHHHhhhh…_

"Naruto-kun.. I-I'm scared" Hinata was shouting like crazy..Naruto cant barely breathe when Hinata was hugging him soo tight..

"Hina-Hinata stop it.. you're choking me..Wait.. I cant breathe. Hinata!!" Naruto screamed while catching his breath.

"Shut up dobe.. you're making the premiere a disaster!" Sasuke shouted at him from way back of the seat.

"Naruto.. You're making this romantic moment a nightmare!!" Sakura added standing up revealing her and Sasuke holding hands.

"Fine!!… mind your own date Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said while giving Sasuke a short tongue out.

_AAAhhhhAhhh… Bakemono at your back.. AhhaAAHAAHHh..Jennifer watch out.. wait Jennifer stand still its holding your Boobs..My gawd David cant you stop holding my Boobs.. Stupid Japanese guy..Stop making this thing worse…AahahaAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…OoooooHoHhhhh..Sadako..sadako..Gawd help us…_

"Wahaha.. This movie was a success!! Love the idea Kakashi..You can be my apprentice in making such movie." Jiraiya said so loud that Kakashi at the other side of the seat heard him and he replied..

"LOVE the moviE.. the boob part was terrific!!" Kakashi said while the popcorn was raining at the head of Sasuke..

"Sensei..Your popcorn's falling on my head and I look like an old lady.." Sasuke said acting cool.

Sakura looked at Sasuke to check if he's alright… "Ahhhahahahahaha..You're an old Man!!" Sakura laughed out loud.. then Ino threw ketchup at her forehead and they both ruined the premiere night all the way.

"Man this premiere night was soo weird" Naruto said holding Hinata's hand.

"But Naruto-kun it was fun!" Hinata returned her answer.

"Great its raining!" Naruto started looking at the sky. " Thank you!!"

"Naruto-kun.. I really enjoyed this date..and Naruto" Hinata stopped and looked at Temari shouting at her siblings. She pointed at them, Naruto spotted what she's pointing at. "I feel sorry for Gaara and Kankurou-san"

"Come on Hinata.. Spit out the words that you want to say to me earlier." Naruto said with an irritated voice..

"I Love you!" Hinata said it out loud and blushed through the rain.

"I-I Love you too.. and I wouldn't change my feelings for it" Naruto said leaning towards Hinata and everybody witnessed them kissing..

"Aww they're such a cute couple.." A former fan girl said to her friend who was crying in the meantime.

"Not.. Naruto my love why did you change me!!" The fan girl's friend cried.

"Stop whining, I know you like them to be together" The fan girl (Well lets name it Mara) said trying to comfort her.

"Fine.." The fan girl's friend (Lets name her Bianca) said wiping her tears.. "But I still get the chance in hooking up Lee right?"

"Yeah.. Whatever you say.." Mara replied with annoyance.

"Hinata!! Hanabi!! Its late!! Come home now!!" Neji called out by the Limo and they tried to check who's inside.. Hiashi was waiting for them to come. Neji explained everything to him about Hinata's relationship with Naruto then all of a sudden it turned out fine.. he accepted it..

**THE END**

Author's notes: Thank you for reading my fanfic.. Hope you like it.. Ohh and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please don't hesitate to push the blue button down there.. I need reviews so badly.


End file.
